It is a common experience for one or more grapes to become detached from a cluster or bunch of edible grapes on a serving plate or bowl as other grapes are successively removed from that bunch and eaten. The periodic detachment of individual grapes from a bunch is, of course, of little or no consequence so long as these detached grapes are discovered within a reasonable time. Unfortunately, however, unless most of the grapes in a particular bunch are consumed within a reasonably short time, some of the grapes which are unknowingly detached from a large bunch will be concealed underneath other grapes in the bunch. Since the grapes most likely to become detached are usually the ripest grapes in a particular cluster, those detached grapes which remain undetected for even a brief period will become discolored; and, if they are damp, those detached grapes will often become partially rotted before they are discovered. Other grapes which are touching the detached grapes may also be affected.